The present invention relates to the boiling over of a motor and more particularly, due to thermostatic failure.
Heretofore many overheating problems within water or other liquid cooled motors, were due to the breakdown of the thermostat which restricts the flow of the cooling liquid.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a new and improved thermostat that would not shut down a motor due to thermostatic failure.